villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fallon
Fallon is the main antagonist in the 1993 film Judgment Night. He was portrayed by Denis Leary, who also played Gil Mars in Small Soldiers. Biography A group of friends, Francis "Frank" Wyatt, Mike Peterson, John Wyatt, Frank's brother, and Ray Cochran, head in an RV to a boxing match, but make a turn into a seedy part of town to avoid heavy traffic so they can make the game on time. They then accidentally hit a man, Teddy, on the run who has been shot and has a bag of money. They collect him. Hoping to get him help, they pursue a police car, and after losing it, the RV gets side swiped by a Cadillac and three men pull Teddy out. Then Fallon comes in and tells him they no one steals from him before killing Teddy, as the four men witness. Then Fallon goes after the others, stating no witnesses. They torch the RV as they run away and they make chase from a railroad yard to an apartment building. While trying to escape from the latter from the rooftop. Ray opts to let the others escape and attempt to bargain with Fallon. But after getting annoyed with him, pushes him off the roof to his death. The three surviving friends make their way to the sewers and attempt to make a stand. Mike ends up killing one of the henchmen, Sykes. After that, they opt not to risk their lives and keep running. Fallon finds Sykes's corpse and becomes angry because he was one of his good friends and after one of his gang members makes a quip, Fallon, in a fit of rage, drowns him. Fallon and the last surviving gang member keep pursuing the three men, where they find them hiding in a swap meet, where they kill two rent-a-cops that had thought the three men were intruders leading into a gun fight with the last surviving gang member gets killed, but Mike and John get wounded in the process. Fallon then goes after Francis, with him teasing about coming to his house and seeing his wife after he had collected Francis's wallet, which he dropped earlier while running away. Francis then goes after him and after a struggle, Fallon gets pushed into a balcony, with the columns breaking off. Fallon then tries to lure Francis into falling with him, but fights him off when the columns break, sending Fallon falling on and landing on a flight of stairs, killing him. Gallery 2019-11-02 (9).png|Fallon catches up to Teddy and brutally kills him. 2019-11-02 (12).png|Fallon shoves Ray off the roof to his death after an unsuccessful attempt to barter with him. 2019-11-02 (16).png|Fallon mourns for his friend Sykes after finding his body in the sewer. 2019-11-02 (17).png|Fallon attempts to kill Francis once and for all after finding him at the swap and meet. 2019-11-02 (19).png|Fallon is killed after being pushed off the balcony by Francis onto a flight of stairs. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers